Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 2 & 4 \\ 4 & 3 & 0 \\ 4 & 8 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 4 & 4 \\ 2 & 3 & 8 \\ 4 & 0 & 7\end{array}\right]$